Himno de los desaparecidos
by Jo di Moose
Summary: Cuando las personas caen en un coma, estas pueden oír gran parte de lo que les dicen, Ivan solo oyó a una persona acompañándole en todo momento y cuando despierta lo único que quiere hacer es volver a verle / Tiempo historico: Caida de la URSS


Hola queridos lectores, soy yo una vez más, esta vez con un one-shot Russia x Prussia Angst, corta venas…. Les digo que el fic presenta muerte de personajes (de ante mano) así que no quiero nenas llorando y diciendo que no les dije, este one-shot NO presenta violencia… lo que es raro notando la pareja de la que estamos hablando… así que si esperaban un gore sadomaso… no lo encontrarán aquí…

El titulo de este One-shot es "Himno de los desaparecidos" lo pongo en español, por ser la sección en español –tira confeti- y está basado en la canción "Hymn For The Missing" (qué es lo mismo pero en inglés) del grupo de música llamado "Red" se las recomiendo es muy triste si se quieren cortar las venas –risas-

AHORA SI!, gocen (si es que pueden) de este one-shot que me sacó canas de todos colores.

Agradecimientos: Vicky! Adoro como piensas 3 y a Ruru que recuperó mi Word cuando mi pc lo devoró xD

_-[HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE]-_

_En el silencio se hallaban los dos hombres en las afueras de la casa, entre ellos solo se podía oír el ruido de sus pasos moviéndose de un lado a otro pisando la nieve hasta volver a su posición original, entonces se dejaban de oír ruidos aparte de los que hacía el viento detrás de ellos y así en un circulo vicioso que no se rompía._

_Esa tarde Ivan le había pedido(Obligado) a Gilbert que le ayudara a plantar girasoles y a cuidarlos esa tarde, el otro por supuesto aceptó a regañadientes(No le quedó de otra). Estaban en aquello desde hace ya 10 minutos, con tres intentos de conversación fallidos iniciados por el ruso y cortados de raíz por el albino, que parecía demasiado concentrado en su misión como para emitir palabra alguna, con el ceño fruncido, sulfurándose ante cualquier cosa que le parecía mal… ahora podía saber de donde había sacado el menor de los alemanes ese carácter perfeccionista a veces, pero en realidad estaba allí para hablar._

_-**Gilbert, está bien si la tierra queda un poco apretada… no hace falta que intentes asesinar a la maseta**- soltó el rubio sonriendo ligeramente al ver como el ex – prusiano le enviaba de reojo una mirada de muerte, en silencio y con el ceño fruncido mientras sujetaba en el aire la maceta que, de no ser por la intervención rusa, habría acabado hecha trizas en el suelo, el rubio solo sonrió más quitándole lentamente la maceta de las manos para dejarla en una superficie cercana._

_-**Claro que no está bien, idiota**- soltó cruzándose de brazos y tomando la maceta para quitarle tierra con la mano casi con desesperación ante la mirada paciente del otro que solo podía sonreírse ante la actitud del peliblanco- **si la tierra está muy apretada, entonces la maldita flor no sale y se muere y me cago de frío por nada**- se explicó luego dejando la maceta con la tierra más suelta pero no lo suficiente._

_-**Oh… pero, si la tiras al piso, también hubieses hecho todo por nada** –comentó el ruso acercándose más para envolver el cuello ajeno con su bufanda en un gesto cariñoso, que solo sirvió para hacer que el albino se erizara cual gato ante la cercanía- vamos, ¿no decías que tenías frío?-_

_**-¡Claro que tengo frío!, pero no hace falta que te acerques tanto, vamos de lejos y nadie sale herido-** soltó el albino poniendo ambas manos en el pecho del otro para alejarle, pero de eso nada, el rubio no se movió ni un centímetro seguía sonriendo y tomaba las manos del albino para frotarlas y calentarlas- **¡vamos hazme caso!, ¡no me escuchas ni un poco!-**_

_**-Claro que te escucho-** comentó el rubio ahora cambiando su gesto por uno de ligera decepción sin soltar al otro que ahora exigía sus manos de regreso a tirones **–dijiste que tenías frío… intento ayudarte, he** –comentó al final, logrando que el albino se detuviera mirándolo con mala cara como siempre._

_**-¿Por qué tenías que ser TAN irritante, Braginsky?-** soltó el albino, suspirando e resignación, sonriendo ladinamente con desdén- ya terminamos, ¿no?._

_**-Tú también eres irritante, si dejaras de pensar solo en ti todo el tiempo nos llevaríamos mejor**- criticó ahora el ruso lanzando una de esas miradas que te congelan de pronto, pero el albino estaba acostumbrada a esas, así que solo lo dejó pasar, mientras veía al ruso asentir._

_-**Vamos dentro odioso…. Y trae el maldito girasol, o se congela… tú lo regarás, si se muere ahogado tendré una razón para insultare, kesesesese-**_

_**-¡Haz silencio!-**_

De aquél recuerdo en la mente del albino ya habían pesado unos meses, en todo aquél lapso de tiempo no habían podido volver a compartir como lo hacían antes, que … aun que la mayoría de las veces su manera de compartir fuera a través insultos o amenazas de muerte, que incluso acababan con un montón de cosas volando por los aires para intentar herir al contrario, también habían otras en que ambos podían "llevarse bien" esos días eran los que el ex – Prusiano más recordaba ahora, aun que debía reconocer que jugar a intentar matarse mutuamente era divertido, también eran buenos días cuando el rubio era bueno con él, cuando le hacia en el gusto con sus pequeños caprichos y por lo general acababan "más allá"… esos días también eran buenos… y aun que el albino no lo fuese a reconocer nunca delante de alguien más, durante todos esos años en que "contra su voluntad" había tenido que vivir en la casa del ruso, algo había cambiado en él… podría decirse que se había enamorado.

Pero las cosas no se daban a su favor, la temporada que se estaba viviendo no era la mejor desde el punto de vista económico y social; y desde un tiempo atrás el ruso había comenzado a contraer muchas enfermedades que no le dejaban realizar sus acciones con total libertad… enfermedades que lentamente le llevaron a estar en cama… y de la cama a un coma profundo, alimentándose solo de manera intravenosa con pequeñas mangueras.

-**Se murió**- soltó el albino, que se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama del ruso en una silla vieja que se había encontrado hace unos días, con una frazada cubriendo su espalda y utilizando la bufanda del otro más que nada por gusto, en esa habitación solo se encontraban los dos, hace ya bastantes días que nadie se pasaba por allí, ni siquiera para preguntar por el estado del ruso, todos parecían ensimismados en sus problemas casualmente desde que el rubio había entrado en coma… era el único, que realmente quería que el ruso despertara… lo sabía.

-**Te demoraste demasiado tiempo en despertar**- susurró ahora casi en tono divertido, como si hubiese hecho una travesura que debía mantenerse en secreto por los dos, tomando la vieja maceta en sus manos en la cual se hallaba el girasol ya seco por falta de agua –**no la regaste y se murió… kesesesese te dije que se moriría por tu culpa**- culpó el albino dejando el recipiente a un lado en la mesa de noche para tomar la flor muerta y arrancarla con ligera fuerza, tirarla al suelo como si nada y depositar nuevas semillas en su interior.

**-Pero de eso nada, kesesese… te voy a demostrar como debes cuidar a una planta ya verás… no importa cuanto te demores en volver… vas a tener tu maldito girasol de todos modos **–finalizó con una sonrisa, limpiando sus manos en la ropa y dejando la maceta allí como si nada depositando un poco de agua en ella para comenzar.

Y así los días siguieron avanzando lentamente, las horas se hacían eternas, pero el albino sabía como hacer todos esos días cortos, siempre haciendo algo nuevo, como cambiar los muebles de lugar, limpiar el sitio entre otras cosas. La flor que había plantado ahora mismo era grande, había crecido bien durante el transcurso de los meses y se notaba saludable... completamente distinto al estado actual del albino... el muro ya se había caído hace un tiempo... de hecho de la casa ya se habían ido todos, Polonia, Hungría, Checoslovaquia, Rumania y el trío báltico... por no nombrar a las hermanas... que al parecer la menor había decidido seguir los pasos de la mayor... y así se habían quedado solos.

De todos modos había algo que alegraba al albino incluso en su cada día más deplorable estado, el rubio había recuperado el color de su piel en esos días y parecía que su estado de salud mejoraba notablemente, el ex - prusiano sonreía ante eso, al fin el esfuerzo de tanto tiempo daba sus frutos en la condición de salud del otro... pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él mismo... desde la caída del muro había comenzado a contraer fiebres altísimas, que con suerte le permitían hablar sin agotarse, por otra parte estaban los mal estares, como vómitos y la continua baja de peso que esto provocaba, no importaba si se comía un camión lleno de comida... nada de ello era reconocido por su organismo y sabía que algo ahí no pintaba bien. Era demasiado obvio.

-**Privet Ivan**- Saludó el albino, sentándose una vez más al lado de la cama del rubio luego de haber limpiado gran parte de la casa, estirando una mano para acariciar la mejilla del otro… se sentía tan solo…y así como iba su cuerpo no era la mejor idea del mundo cuidar de alguien más que no fuera el mismo, la perdida de peso era tal que no podía estar de pie durante mucho tiempo sin comenzar a cansarse… en un estado así no podía cuidar de nadie más que de él mismo…y quería estar en buen estado de salud cuando el ruso volviera a abrir los ojos, lo cual no debería tardar mucho según él… por eso había decidido partir de una vez como el resto… con claras intenciones de volver.

-**Oye… el grandioso yo te dejará solo por unos días… pero voy a volver… es solo que necesito tomar un descanso, kesesese** –comenzó a reír pero su risa se vio interrumpida por una repentina tos escandalosa que le hacía doler el pecho, podía sentir como su caja toráxico pretendía inflarse más allá de su capacidad con cada tos, y como estas mismas raspaban su garganta de una manera tan dolorosa que pareciera como si se hubiera desgarrado rápidamente, inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con las manos, sintiendo como de su boca comenzaba a salir un liquido de sabor metálico… pero no se preocuparía de aquello ahora, primero debía calmarse -** argh… je!, es un resfriado pequeño… nada de que …. Preocuparse** –soltó el ex – Prusiano, observando la sangre que había en las palmas de sus manos…. Eso no era bueno, pero no le podía decir al ruso… bajo ninguna circunstancia… aun que no sabía realmente si le escuchaba.

-**Cuando despiertes tienes que cuidar el girasol que te dejé… o te golpearé y romperé esa gran nariz tuya, kesesese! ¡¿Queda claro?-** insistió ahora limpiando la sangre en sus pantalones, no quería dejar registro de ello por ahí en la habitación y demostrar su estado de debilidad al otro.

-**Sabes, cuando west era pequeño y se resfriaba yo siempre lo cuidaba… eran buenos tiempos**- su tono para hablar era bajo y una vez que terminó de limpiarse la mano en sus ropas, volvió a acariciar el rostro del otro con sus largos, delgados y pálidos dedos, delineando sus facciones con una sonrisa ligera, hablando de vez en cuando de su pasado y de lo bien que había vivido en su vida, entonces notó que aun tenía la bufanda del ruso con él, no se había despegado de ella en ningún momento desde que el ruso había caído en coma… quizás ya era el momento de devolverla, así se la quitó y la dobló con cuidado para dejarla sobre el regazo del rubio.

-**Ya me voy… más te vale, ir a verme si despiertas antes que regrese… -** terminó por decir poniéndose de pie, saliendo de la habitación camino a Alemania.

Y el tiempo continuó avanzando a pasos lentos, es más desde el día que Gilbert se había marchado de casa solo habían pasado 48 Horas cuando Ivan abrió los ojos después de tantos meses, cuando los abrió se encontró solo… sin nadie a su lado pero con una silla a su costado, lo que indicaba que alguien había estado allí con él, lentamente comenzó a quitarse las pequeñas mangueritas que le alimentaban de los brazos notando de paso que su fiel bufanda estaba sobre su regazo en la cama doblada de forma cuidadosa, inmediatamente la tomó en sus manos y se la acercó al rostro con intenciones de ponérsela alrededor del cuello, entonces notó en esta un olor familiar.

-**Gilbert**- Susurró, deteniendo su acción para tomar más del olor de esta en su nariz, cerrando los ojos para sentirle mejor, para sentir también como sus labios secos se rozaban a la tela, sentir el silencio a su alrededor que demostraba que realmente estaba solo… comenzando a recordar…

Durante todo aquél tiempo en el que había estado en aquél coma profundo se había sentido acompañado, muchas veces feliz otras veces triste, pero una persona siempre había estado con él, a veces días enteros otras veces solo unas pocas horas… pero esa persona siempre le acompañaba… esa persona era Gilbert, de quien menos se esperó todo aquello, por quien durante todos esos años en que vivieron juntos había comenzado a sentir algo especial antes de caer en coma… solo él.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se levantó, con la primera misión de regar la flor que le prusiano había dejado para él, la limpió y cuidó con una sonrisa antes de hacer cualquier cosa por el mismo, mientras recordaba las claras instrucciones del prusiano antes de marchar.

**-¿A dónde habrá ido?- **cuestionó, recordando de paso que había hablado de una pequeña enfermedad en su última visita, diciendo que se debía ir... debía visitarlo y obviamente devolverle la mano por todos sus cuidados**-lo buscaré**- sonrió ante la idea dejando la planta allí y saliendo de la habitación.

Tal y como el prusiano le había comunicado, en aquella casa no quedaba nadie, ni siquiera su obsesiva hermana menor, sin duda no quería ver a ninguno de ellos, no es que estuviera molesto, no de eso nada… es que no necesitaba estar con gente así en ese momento… había sanado, y estaba seguro que había sido por los cuidados de Gilbert, no necesitaba a nadie más a su lado… solo quería estar con él ahora que estaba de regreso… era lo único que quería.

Entonces emprendió camino hacia el único lugar donde creía que el albino podría estar… con su hermano, lo más seguro es que Ludwig no quisiera verlo ni en pinturas… pero eso no era lo que le importaba ahora, ahora solo le importaba lograr su objetivo.

-**Gilbert**- decía entre susurros mientras corría velozmente por las calles de su amada Rusia, ignorando los comentarios de la gente… muchos se interponían en su camino impidiéndole el avance, diciendo cosas que sus oídos parecían no entender… a pesar de que estaban siendo decidas en su mismo idioma… el solo les ignoraba y les apartaba de su camino, corriendo más fuerte, con una sonrisa optimista en sus labios… las voces de su pueblo seguían gritándole… pero el no podía hacer más que ignorarles.

Así llegó a la casa de los hermanos Alemanes, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, golpeo brutalmente la puerta, casi sin poder controlarse, anotando mentalmente que una vez que viera a Gilbert se disculparía por tal aporreo a la puerta… pero el tiempo de espera se alargó más de lo normal, así que volvió a tocar… esta vez con mayor calma, preocupándose ligeramente… pero sonando optimista en su mente… "_quizás solo están muy ocupados_" se decía mentalmente… "_quizás no me han escuchado todavía_" se dijo después de que al segundo golpe continuara sin recibir respuesta, por esa razón volvió a golpear, esta vez más angustiado que antes, sin dejar de golpear la puerta fue entonces que el rubio menor de ambos hermanos abrió la puerta.

-**Privet Ludwig!-** se apresuró a saludar el más alto de los dos tomando una mano del otro para moverla amistosamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios… notando como la mirada neutral del rubio parecía estar en otro mundo.

El rubio se veía notoriamente cansado, podía notarse más pálido de lo normal, sus labios estaban secos y sus ojos aguados y ligeramente rojos, con unas pesadas y oscuras ojeras debajo de sus parpados... sus hombros caídos al igual que sus cejas… podría decirse que estaba completamente triste y angustiado… lo que angustió también al ruso, quien en realidad no sabía si querer saber el por qué del estado anímico del rubio.

-**Guten tag, Ivan **–saludó formalmente el alemán, dirigiendo su triste mirada al más alto, observándole con intensidad como si buscara algo en su rostro- **¿en que puedo servirte? **–habló esta vez con tono neutral, bajando la mirada una vez más.

-**Oh… bueno, no quisiera interrumpirte pero quería ver como está Gilbert…** - comentó con tono más bajo de lo normal intentando respetar la tristeza del rubio, quien ante el nombramiento del albino se encogió ligeramente tragando en seco como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta, abriendo la boca en más de una ocasión intentando decir algo… pero cada vez que lo hacía solo parecía emitir sonidos ahogados que descolocaban al ruso, quien ahora veía como el rubio comenzaba a llorar delante suyo… podía ver como el rubio se caía emocionalmente a pedazos delante suyo…

Y entonces lo comprendió todo… comprendió los gritos que había escuchado de todo su cuerpo antes de llegar a la casa de los alemanes… eran advertencias…

"_No vayas", "Te harás daño", "Nada es lo que esperas", "Lo que buscas no está en este mundo", "No hay algo que puedas hacer", "El no quiere que te enteres", "Vuelve a casa y se feliz", "Por favor Rusia, no vayas"_

"_Solo encontrarás frío y soledad"_

Entonces pudo ver al rubio intentando decir algo entre jadeos… no lo quería escuchar… sabía lo que le diría, sabía lo que vendría, pero prefería volver a casa… y recibir su sentencia de muerte en silencio y se fue.


End file.
